Brandon comes to the island
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Brandon comes to the island for a visit after being rescued. Brandon and Alan have a personal conversation in his room. Scott is the last person who Brandon wants to see but has to co-operate until his youngest brother steps in.With Jeff mentioned.


So I am going write about what happened after Brandon got rescued in "High strung" and when they brought him to the island.

* * *

As Virgil approached Tracy island with Brandon...

"Who's that?" asked grandma hearing the roar of Thunderbird two land.

"That's Brandon who Scott had to rescue with the RAD," said John who was in TB5 knowing he may regret giving Virgil the idea of flying him Brandon back.

Virgil ran a hand through his hair walking in with Brandon next to him. "Hey guys, this is Brandon, Scott's biggest fan," he said with a smile.

Brandon waved. "Hi everyone, ooh is that cookies," Brandon mentioned licking his lips while eyeing the plate of cookies that her was offered.

"Yeah they taste really nice," exclaimed grandma holding the plate out.

"Ooh nice," Brandon said sarcastically taking a bite in one.

By this time Gordon and Alan walked into the ring chatting about a recent rescue mission.

Alan and Gordon said together, "Hey guys, whose thi..." As Alan broke off Scott and Kayo both walked in.

"What's he doing here?" Scott shouted at the top of his voice pointing to Brandon with narrowed eyebrows in anger.

Virgil put a hand on his brothers shoulder puling him back slightly before things started to get nasty.

"Well at least I'm not at the bottom of the list anymore," Alan whispered to Gordon with Kayo smirking.

Scot pulled Brandon with one hand closer Alan, "Alan meet Brandon, you are both sleepy teenagers. Brandon you can teach my brother how to sit up straight and Alan you can teach him how to fly properly without braking the controls."

"FAB," Alan said.

"FAB dude, I don't think he heard me, FAB dude," Brandon said while Scott was walking drastically away with Kayo.

Scott folded the bed sheet down from his bed, while Kayo was lent on the side of his bedroom door. "You can sit you know,"

"Thanks." Kayo said joining him on the bed. "Whats your problem with him anyway?"

"He films everything like he is doing now!" Both Kayo and Scott directed their attention to both teenagers who were stood outside the door holding a ultra sonic camera up while Alan was stood further back.

Kayo slammed the door shut giving them both a nasty look. "Better now," Scott nodded. Now he was in a better mood knowing that they weren't being filmed.

Alan shut the cameras shuttle lens as Brandon put the camera back in his pocket still stood outside of his brothers room.

Alan put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you want to see my room?"

Brandon smiled as Alan led him to his room warning him he can't film it. "This is my room, the best on the island, well to me anyway," Alan bragged opening the door for him.

Brandon paced himself round Alan's room but stopped at the surf board in the corner of the room. He went to pick it up but Alan slapped it out of his hand.

"Don't touch that! My dad made that for me it's my only recent memory of him and I have never used it." Alan sighed running a hand on top of his dads initials engraved into the board while thinking about how much he missed his father.

Brandon sank on the chair that he had placed himself on by Alan's desk, "Sorry dude. After everything I have done today the day keeps getting worse."

Alan sat himself on his desk pushing his college work aside out of Brandon's view. "Don't worry about it I'm always getting in trouble with Scott, like how much of a tip my room is and I have to think twice before what I do,"

"Which one is your favourite brother?"

"I don't have favourite one," "Scott is the mother hen of the family, Virgil has the big bird so he is basically everywhere, I don't physically see John much and Gordon is the prankster,"

Alan handed Brandon the photo of 5 of them stood together. "How did your dad put up with all of you?"

Alan frowned giving Brandon a glare, "Hey! Dad had his ways, he was the best dad we ever had." Alan got up from the chair and laid on his bed. "I suppose I better ask about your dad."

Brandon joined him on the bed yawning, "I didn't really know my parents I was abounded on a street." Brandon wiped a tear away. "You get tired easily too?"

Alan yawned shutting his eyes, "Yeah, all the time. Scott's always on to me about it though,"

"Scott's your favorite brother isn't he?" Brandon asked not noticing that Alan had drifted to sleep.

In Scott's room, he had pulled up some secret CCTV footage about Alan's and Brandon's conversation that Brains had installed when John had told him that Brandon was coming to the island.

"Come on Al, wake up I want to know if I am your favourite brother," Scott shouted through his laptop at the footage.

Kayo placed the cup of coffee on the side table next to Scott still sat on his bed."What juicy gossip have you got from the teenagers conversation then?"

"Nothing much, only that Brandon was abounded on a street, Alan showed him his room he liked his surfboard and now I'm waiting on an answer on who's his favorite brother, but they are both asleep so I wont get answer till tomorrow."

Kayo shut the laptop on Scott's fingers. "You don't need to know about who his favorite brother is because you know the answer," Scott chuckled, "Yes I do."

Scott flanked himself up with Kayo by his side walking towards his baby's brothers room. He opened the door to see both of them sound asleep with Alan in his usual spot hugging the carpet like it was his blanket and Brandon in his unrecognizable clothes sleeping in Alan's bed. Both Kayo and Scott smiled at each other, it reminded Scott of when his brothers use to have sleepovers in each others bedroom as teenagers and to never underestimate his younger brother.


End file.
